


Respect

by Ravensdale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensdale/pseuds/Ravensdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5.18 and the infamous alley scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> It has what can been seen as dub-con bordering non-con. Please don't read if this is an issue. If you'd like he justification for my decision not to mark it as rape/non-con, feel free to drop me a line. 
> 
> This is my first piece of published fan fiction ever, go easy on me! I know a lot of authors have written one shots for this scene, but I have my own view on how it would play out...

"I did it all for you, Dean"  
Dean, for his part, was trying to listen, but as he could feel his weight lift, all his blood rushed south. He shifted and wiggles as Cas' voice tickled his ear "Oh dear, you really aren't paying attention are you? Ah well, I'll have to do something about that."  
Cas took another step in, his erection press into Dean's leg, his tong darting out and exploring his ear. He let his grace spread out into squirming Dean, pushing into his ass, his mouth, and wrapping him in warmth.  
A sudden step back jarred Dean out of his lust-haze, sliding down the wall. "I think I like you on your knees," Cas' gravelly voice cut through to Dean's ears, "it suits you, slut". Dean we this lip with a little moan, lilting forward towards Cas' bulging trousers.  
In a snap, Cas' tie was in his hand, Dean naked at his feet with only grace to keep him warm. He lazily wrapped it around Dean's neck, letting his fingers trail along his face as he did so, "I rebelled for you, Dean, because I couldn't resist."  
He tugged at the tie, forcing Dean against him. He freed his cock inches from Dean's face, lazily stroking as Dean's eyes dilated with pleasure.  
"Stand"  
That send Dean to his feet, dragged tie first, yelping as Cas' grace pushed into him, worming his way inside and brushing a spot that made him see stars. Suddenly Cas pulled back on the tie, spinning him and pushing deep inside I one fluid motion.  
"Oh my slut, you do feel good against me." Dean could only chock on air as the rough burn subsided and Cas set a punishing pace. Cas felt Dean draw close, and let his grace wonder over Dean's cock, drawing out a moan of denial from the hunter. "Tell me you're mine, Dean, I pulled you out of hell, I knitted you back together, I own you, mine, mine..." His thrusts becoming erratic.  
"Yours, Cas, only yours"  
"Then come for me, come with me" and he let his grace subside and they both fell over the edge. 

-

Dean awoke in a motel room, a tie round his beak and wrapped in an angel's arms. He twisted slightly and deposited a kiss on Cas' forehead "Yours, Cas, always yours"

**Author's Note:**

> Con/crit always appreciated!


End file.
